nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Motoi Sakuraba
Motoi Sakuraba is a prolific video game composer. He started out on Wolfteam in 1989 until he became freelance in 1995. He has usually worked on games developed by Camelot, including the Golden Sun, Mario Golf and Mario Tennis series, as well as other franchises such as the Tales and Baten Kaitos series. Production History * ''Neugier: Umi to Kaze no Kōdō'' (1993) - Sound Effects * ''Arcus Odyssey'' (1993) - Music * ''Tenshi no Uta: Shiroki Tsubasa no Inori'' (1994) - Music Compose * ''Tales of Phantasia'' (1995) - Music Composition, Solo Piano * ''Star Ocean'' (1996) - Music * ''Mario Golf'' (Nintendo 64) (1999) - Music Composition & Arrangement * ''Mario Golf'' (Game Boy Color) (1999) - Music Composition & Arrangement * ''Mario Tennis'' (Nintendo 64) (2000) - Music Composition & Arrangement * ''Mario Tennis'' (Game Boy Color) (2000) - Music Composition & Arrangement * ''Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon'''' (2000) - Music * [[Mobile Golf|''Mobile Golf]] (2001) - Music Compose & Arrangement * ''Star Ocean: Blue Sphere'' (2001) - Sound * ''Golden Sun'' (2001) - Music * ''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' (2002) - Music * ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (2003) - Music * ''Tales of Symphonia'' (2003) - Sound / Music Engineer * ''Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean'' (2003) - Music Composer * ''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (2004) - Music * ''Mario Power Tennis'' (2004) - Music * ''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (2005) - Music * ''Baten Kaitos Origins'' (2006) - Music Composer * ''Tales of the Tempest'' (2006) - Music * ''Drone Tactics'''' (2007) - Music * [[We Love Golf!|''We Love Golf!]]'' (2007) - Music * [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] (2008) - Music Arrangement * ''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' (2008) - Music Composer * ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume'' (2008) - Music Composer * ''Tales of Hearts'' (2008) - Music * ''Valhalla Knights: Eldar Saga'''' (2009) - Music * [[Tales of Graces|''Tales of Graces]]'' (2009) ''- Music Composer * ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn'' (2010) - Music * ''Beyond the Labyrinth'' (2012) - Music * ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (2012) - Music Composition * ''Mario Tennis Open'' (2012) - Music * ''Bravely Default'' (2012) - Piano & Electronic Organ * ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' (2014) - Music * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - Music Arrangement * ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' (2015) - Music * ''Mario Sports Superstars'' (2017) - Music * Mario Tennis Aces (2018) - Music * ''Dark Souls Remastered'' (2018) - Music Composer * ''Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom'' (2018) - Composer / Arranger * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Music Arrangement * ''Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition'' (2019) - Music Composer Song Credits [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] * Menu (Super Smash Bros. Melee) -- Arrangement * Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) -- Arrangement * Jungle Level Ver. 2 (Donkey Kong Country) -- Arrangement * Gourmet Race (Kirby Super Star) -- Arrangement * Victory Road (Pokémon Ruby / Pokémon Sapphire) -- Arrangement * Mario Tennis / Mario Golf -- Composition & Arrangement * Battle Scene / Final Boss (Golden Sun) -- Composition & Arrangement '''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' * The Return of Palutena -- Composition (w/Yasunori Mitsuda & Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement (w/Yasunori Mitsuda)https://vgmdb.net/album/33508 * That First Town -- Composition & Arrangement * Heads of the Hewdraw -- Composition & Arrangement * That Burning Town -- Composition & Arrangement * The Reaper's Line of Sight -- Composition (w/Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement * Reaper Fortress -- Composition (w/Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement * Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit -- Composition (w/Masafumi Takada) * Dark Pit -- Composition * Ruins of the Temple -- Composition * Dark Pit's Theme -- Composition * The Seafloor's Palace -- Composition (w/Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement (w/Takahiro Nishi) * At the Seafloor's Palace -- Composition (w/Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement * Medusa's Final Battle -- Composition (w/Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement * Underworld Gatekeeper -- Composition & Arrangement * Underworld Castle Entrance -- Composition & Arrangement * Underworld Castle -- Composition & Arrangement * The Wish Seed (Volcano Route) -- Composition (w/Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement * The Wish Seed (Cave Route) -- Composition (w/Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement * Phoenix Mountain -- Composition & Arrangement * At the Lunar Sanctum -- Arrangement * Lighting Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Thunder Cloud Temple -- Composition & Arrangement * The Aurum Hive -- Composition (w/Yuzo Koshiro), Arrangement (w/Yuzo Koshiro) * In the Aurum Hive -- Arrangement * The Aurum Brain -- Composition (w/Yuzo Koshiro), Arrangement (w/Yuzo Koshiro) * Aurum Brain's Fortress (First Half) -- Composition (w/Yuzo Koshiro), Arrangement (w/Yuzo Koshiro) * Aurum Brain's Fortress (Second Half) -- Composition (w/Yuzo Koshiro & Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement (w/Yuzo Koshiro) * The Ring of Chaos -- Composition (w/Yuzo Koshiro), Arrangement (w/Yuzo Koshiro) * Palutena's Temple -- Composition (w/Masafumi Takada) * Destroyed Skyworld -- Composition (w/Yuzo Koshiro), Arrangement (w/Yuzo Koshiro) * The Chaos Vortex -- Composition & Arrangement * Chaos Island -- Composition & Arrangement * Scorched Feathers -- Composition (w/Noriyuki Iwadare & Yuzo Koshiro), Arrangement (w/Takahiro Nishi) * Lord of the Underworld -- Composition (w/Noriyuki Iwadare), Arrangement (w/Noriyuki Iwadare) * Hades' Belly -- Composition (w/Noriyuki Iwadare), Arrangement (w/Noriyuki Iwadare) * The Three Trials -- Arrangement (w/Yuzo Koshiro & Takahiro Nishi) * The War's End -- Composition (w/Noriyuki Iwadare), Arrangement (w/Noriyuki Iwadare) * Triumph over Hades -- Composition * Staff Roll -- Composition (w/Noriyuki Iwadare, Yuzo Koshiro & Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement (w/Noriyuki Iwadare & Yuzo Koshiro) * Main Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Solo Menu -- Composition * Together Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss Battle Victory -- Composition ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' * Theme from Area 6 / Missile Slipstream (Star Fox 64 / Star Fox: Command) -- Arrangement * Battle! (Team Flare) (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) -- Arrangement * The valedictory elegy (Baten Kaitos Origins) -- Composition & Arrangement Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''' * How to Play (Super Smash Bros. Melee) -- Arrangement * Vs. Parasite Queen (Metroid Prime) -- Arrangement * Magicant (EarthBound Beginnings) -- Arrangement * Fourside (EarthBound) -- Arrangement * Wood Man Stage (Mega Man 2) -- Arrangement References Category:Composers